Chuck Versus The Next Episode
by Michael Carmichael
Summary: Chuck finally gets a break after uploading the 2.0 and Sarah decides that she wants to stay by his side. Mostly silliness and I believe the term is 'fluff? I don't own Chuck.
1. The Next Episode

_NOTE: I'm slightly embarassed to admit that I watched all five seasons of the show in like two weeks. I know I'm late to the game but the local electronics store was closing and they had a lot of TV series sets on sale. When I saw Yvonne on the cover (yep) I decided it looked good. But I was hooked after the first few episodes and just could not stop. Anyways, this little snippet happens right at the end of season 2. Much of season 3 didn't sit well with me. This was my attempt to nudge it in the direction of my liking. Is it better? Nope. It's just something that I would have liked to have seen happen. Also, be warned that this probably sucks major butt as ironically enough... I hate writing.  
_

* * *

**Chuck Versus The Next Episode**

"Guys... I know Kung-Fu." Chuck couldn't help but let out a sheepish grin.

It was then that he saw Sarah snap out of her shocked state and run towards him. "Ooph!" He gasped as he was enveloped in a fierce hug by the the blonde beauty. His body was a bit sore from the tremendous ass kicking he'd given the five Ring agents just a minute ago, but he wasn't going to mention it and risk ending the physical contact with his dream girl. At least not any sooner than he had to.

"I'll have to start searching for more spies to beat up if this is what I can look forward to," he joked, holding her tight. He was rewarded with a soft chuckle from her, a sound he hoped to be hearing a lot more often from now on.

Sarah eased out of their embrace and he saw a sad smile on her face when she gazed up at him. She looked like she was about to say something when Casey beat her to the punch.

"Impressive, Bartowski." The Colonel was going from body to body making sure the Ring agents were out cold and collecting their weapons. "These traitors won't be up for a while," he grunted approvingly.

"Guess I don't know my own strength," Chuck let out a nervous laugh as he glanced around the room at the bodies, still not believing exactly how much whoop-ass he had unleashed. _Oh man, that was awesome!_

"Chuck..." Sarah's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You were so close to having your life back, but now that you have the Intersect again..."

Chuck suddenly understood what was bothering her. "They aren't going to let me go, are they?"

Sarah shook her head. _Of course not_. He sighed knowing full well that the CIA and NSA wouldn't just let him walk away with all these secrets in his head. Especially now that it had practically turned him into Bruce Lee. He briefly wondered if the new Intersect also gave him Jedi powers when he heard the sound of spitting.

Looking behind him Chuck saw Casey standing over the man who was leading the Ring spies looking really pissed. "This one is gonna wish you killed him."

The last time he saw Casey look that scary was when he found out his former Sensei had gone rogue. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.

Casey was now walking towards Sarah and him, pulling out his cell phone. "You two look like you just got dumped." The big man was smirking and shaking his head like he knew something that they didn't.

As Casey was dialing in what Chuck presumed to be the General's number he was going to say something when Sarah spoke up first. "Casey, wait..."

He dismissed her, "Relax, Walker. I got this." And into his phone he said, "General?... It's Casey... Yes... We apprehended the Ring agents... No... Larkin destroyed the Intersect..."

Chuck looked at the Colonel in disbelief and then to Sarah who had a similar slack-jawed expression on her face. _Is it really going to be over_? He had his arms stretched out, just about ready to hug the awesome oaf when Casey glared at him, gun aimed at his groin. That stopped any further thoughts Chuck had of hugging him.

Sarah and Chuck continued to listen tentatively as Casey carried on with his side of the situation to Beckman. The gist of it was that Bryce, knowing he was going to die, decided to destroy the Intersect rather than let it fall into enemy hands. Then Sarah and himself had arrived and handled the Ring goons. No mention was made of Chuck other than him helping them to get to the location faster.

Sometime during this conversation Chuck noticed Sarah had gone from his side. He left Casey to it and went in search of her. He had a good idea where she was and proved himself right when he found her kneeling beside Bryce's lifeless body just outside the Intersect room. The Ring agents had just tossed his body out there like it was trash. Chuck clenched his fists at the memory before setting his focus back on Sarah.

There was no jealously in him this time as he looked at the two in close proximity of one another. Bryce himself had said that Sarah had decided not to go with him. And that could only mean that she was staying. _With me_. The realization hadn't hit him until then due to everything that was happening at the time. He smiled but it faded as quickly it came. He didn't like how Bryce did things but he was still a good spy and was once a really good friend.

Chuck was silent so it surprised him when Sarah spoke to him without even turning around. "Did he say anything... before he...?" Her voice was a little shaky.

Chuck knelt beside her and took her hand in his. "Yeah, he did." Sarah looked at him trying her best to keep a straight face but wasn't successful in hiding her pain from him. He could see the wetness around her normally radiant blue eyes and never wanted her to feel this way again if he could help it.

"He asked me to take care of you," Chuck spoke cautiously, unsure of how Sarah would feel about it. He saw the surprised look on her face.

"Bryce said that?"

Chuck nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. "He also said..." he hesitated.

"What is it, Chuck? It's OK," she quickly wiped a single stray tear that was beginning to form on her face.

"He said that you weren't going to go with him," Chuck managed to keep from smiling just in case Bryce hadn't told the truth. He didn't know why Bryce would lie about it, but it was hard for him to believe that a woman like Sarah friggin' Walker would choose Chuck Bartowski over Bryce Larkin.

Sarah quickly dispelled his doubts when she squeezed his hand and smiled that wonderful smile of hers. The smile he hoped he would always be able to put on her gorgeous face.

"I was going to tell you just before your dad warned us about the fake agent." Sarah stood and Chuck followed, hands still entwined. He was on cloud nine, grinning like a fool and didn't care who knew it. Sarah Walker had chosen him and nothing else mattered.

Chuck embraced Sarah in a firm hug and asked a question he had already asked but hadn't really gotten an answer for. "Does this mean you've decided to go on vacation with me?"

Sarah tilted her head up and kissed him softly. Surprised, Chuck barely had time to return the kiss when she stopped and smiled at him. "Yes, Chuck. I want nothing more than take a vacation with you!"

Chuck's grin got wider if that was possible. That's when Casey showed up and Chuck didn't hesitate to tackle the life saving Colonel with a hug this time. "You are awesome, Casey!"

"What did we say about man parts, Bartowski?"

. . .

Everything started to happen really fast after that. First the CIA and NSA clean-up crews arrived on scene. Then Chuck, Sarah and Casey were back in Castle having an official debriefing. General Beckman went over everything that the Colonel had reported earlier several times, but had no reason to suspect that Chuck had downloaded the Intersect again. Even so he had a hard time relaxing while the head on the monitor kept needling them for answers. Sarah stayed in Castle alone afterward to talk personally with General Beckman.

Chuck and Casey were leaving through the Orange Orange and after surviving that ordeal he just had to ask the Colonel why he was sticking his neck out for him like he did. Casey's answer was simple. "You've served your country well, Bartowski. I know if the time comes you'll decide for yourself to serve again. Plus, and do not ever repeat this again... we might have died if you weren't around." That was enough for Chuck and he would always be grateful for the favor.

Sarah showed up just about then and Chuck's face lit up as it always did at the sight of the amazing spy. Casey was kind enough to know when to make his exit."It's been an honor serving with you, Walker," he shook her hand. "Make sure he doesn't do too much damage with that new toy in his head."

"Hey!" Chuck protested. "It's not like it'll corrupt me into the dark side."

Casey grunted with what sounded like annoyance and Sarah smiled. "Don't worry Casey, I'll look after him." She gave Chuck a wink that made his heart stop but only made Casey grunt again, this time with a hint of disgust. The Colonel was shaking his head as he made a quick retreat, leaving the couple alone at last.

Chuck wasted no time as he rushed over to Sarah and was just about to grab her when she stopped him. "Wait, Chuck. I want to tell you something first."

_This can't be good_. Chuck's face fell as he prepared for the worst. "Don't tell me..." he sighed. "They're sending you on another assignment?"

Sarah grinned mischievously. "I do have a new assignment, but it's not an official one." Chuck could swear he saw her eyes twinkle.

"What do you mean? What is it?" He asked, backing up slowly, a little weirded out by the hungry look she had as she stalked towards him. He bumped into the counter. Nowhere else to run.

"I'm not a spy anymore, Chuck." Sarah said as she grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and pulled his face right against hers.

Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y..you're not?" He stuttered as he was drawn into the sapphire vortex that was her eyes.

"Nope." Sarah shook her head and being as close as she was to him, the tip of her nose kept bumping his.

He gulped, "What's the assignment then?"

"Guess you'll just have to come to my apartment and find out." Sarah gave him a quick kiss and yanked him by the arm.

"Who's your mama!" Was all Chuck could say as he was pretty much dragged away.


	2. Bold New World

_NOTE: Huge thanks to all who read and especially those who left feedback. I have to be honest with you guys that I really have no direction for the story. I tried to think like a writer and plan ahead but ended up scrapping all those ideas. Instead I wrote what was at the top of my head and that was the only reason this chapter made it onto the page. It's really a bunch of silliness mixed in with as much Sarah and Chuck moments I could think of. I apologize in advanced to those who find it disappointing. Content Warning: Sexual themes present, but I do believe I kept it PG-13._

* * *

**It's a Bold New World**

Charles Irving Bartowski was dead. He had to be. How else could he explain waking up with an angel in his arms? Even as he gazed upon Sarah's sleeping form he could hardly believe the overwhelming leap their relationship had finally taken. That didn't stop the memory from constantly looping through his mind, however.

**. . .**

_The previous night..._

"Sarah!" Chuck shrieked with one foot braced against the glove compartment of Sarah's speeding Porsche while his hands held onto the passenger seat for dear life. "I'm not ready to die!" The ex-spy's reverse-driving fiasco on their first 'date' was pretty frightening but this was just insane! "There's so many things I still need to see and do," he babbled on helplessly with eyes shut tight as the Porsche dangerously swerved and spun through traffic.

"I want to visit the Eiffel Tower in Paris. I want to own my own car and home. I want to see the next season of Firefly. I want to be an uncle to any babies Ellie might have. I want to see what the heck Morgan looks like without a beard. I haven't even made..." Chuck spewed it all out seemingly without breath and he didn't notice that the car had stopped for his last few words. "...Sweet, sweet love to you..."

"Hold that thought, Chuck." Sarah smirked as she got out of the car.

Chuck remained stiffly seated with one eye open as he looked around to make sure it was safe. _I'm alive... I'm alive!_ He was sort of sobbing and laughing at the same time as he flung the passenger side door open and dropped to the ground on his knees with his ear flat against the pavement. "I'll never take you for granted again," he promised the floor, gently petting it with his hands.

"You coming, lover boy?" Sarah's sultry voice snapped Chuck out of his stupor and he looked over to see her walking towards the apartment building's entrance. There was an extra sway to her hips that left him hypnotized. He sprinted after her.

Sarah would occasionally glance over her shoulder at him, sometimes giggling as he would stumble whenever she seductively bit or licked her lips. She was so damn sexy! When they finally arrived at her door, Chuck could take no more and pushed her up against it, mashing his lips into hers. There was no hesitation on her part either as she returned the kiss with equal fervor, their tongues dancing to a chorus of moans and groans.

Being the super skilled goddess that she was, Sarah had somehow managed to unlock and open the door without ever stopping their heated exchange. This caused Chuck to nearly topple over on top of the blonde vixen but she masterfully maneuvered herself into the dominant position and pushed him backwards against the door, closing it in the process. He could hear the locks clicking even as Sarah was unbuttoning his shirt. Not wanting to be left behind he eagerly tugged at her clothing as well.

What followed was a wild battle to see who could get the others clothing off first while maintaining lip contact. They paid no heed to the furniture or other obstacles as the tornado that was their passion tore it's way towards Sarah's bed. Luckily it was in the same room or they might not have made it at all.

_Several frantic minutes later..._

Chuck laid there panting and sweaty as Sarah rolled off of him and into the crook of his arm, equally out of breath.

"Wow," they both whispered in unison and burst into a fit of giggles.

For Chuck it was a release of all the feelings he was never allowed to fully show the wonderful woman who'd walked into his life two years ago. The woman who changed everything he thought he ever knew or wanted; about life, about love and mostly about himself. She'd always told him that he could be anything he wanted and that was usually all it took him to be at his best. He rolled onto his side and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could look deep into the eyes of his dream girl.

"You are amazing, Miss Walker." His voice was soft but carried the weight of all of his emotions.

Sarah leaned in for a quick but searing kiss before responding with a seductive flare. "You were pretty amazing yourself, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck, though very proud to have satisfied her, blushed and let out a small chuckle. "That's not what I meant..."

Sarah cut in, "I know exactly what you meant." Her soft hand caressed his cheek before sliding higher to play with his curls. "I feel the same about you," she smiled. "Always have."

The biggest grin painted Chuck's face at her confession. His heart had always hoped that she'd felt the same way for so long but his mind had never really allowed him to truly believe it. But she was here now and he wasn't go to let her slip away. His lips found hers once more while his hands sought out to feel every inch of her body.

Sarah broke the kiss long enough to husk out, "Make sweet, sweet love to me, Chuck."

With much enthusiasm Chuck set out to fulfill her request. The renewed coupling was slow and deliberate, lasting long into the night and beyond...

**. . .**

_The present..._

Chuck was working on the theory that they had gotten into a car accident and everything that happened afterward, including this moment, was actually in heaven when Sarah stirred from her slumber.

"Mmm... Chuck," she purred with a contented smile on her still sleeping face. Even with her disheveled golden locks strewn about here and there she was a vision of loveliness.

_God, she's beautiful._

"Morning, sleepyhead." Chuck whispered with a peck just under her ear. Sarah let out a moan as she simply burrowed deeper into his welcoming arms. He smiled and left a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder where he playfully chewed at her flesh.

Sarah let out an adorable groan into his chest. "Just a little longer..."

Chuck softly laughed at her unwillingness to wake and decided to leave her be. "You sleep then," he told her with a kiss to her forehead. "I'll go get us some coffee and breakfast."

"Mmm hmm," he heard the sleeping beauty murmur as he gingerly slid out from under her.

But as Chuck's hand moved underneath the pillow on his way off the bed he felt something metallic and sharp graze his skin. _What the... _He carefully pulled it out and was surprised to find a throwing knife._ ...Hell-oh!_ It was astonishing that neither of them were stabbed or cut during their previous night's activities. Placing the weapon back in it's hiding spot he remembered something he had said to Sarah about her knives...

_That's awesome... and a little disturbing._

**. . .**

Sarah awoke with a soft light filtering through her eyelids, smiling as she felt more rested than she could remember being in a long, long while. But as soon as she opened her eyes she noticed the absence of the wonderful man who was responsible for her current mood. "Chuck?" She called out to the empty apartment, her hands groping about the bed for a sign of her missing nerd. Nothing.

Confused and a little worried, Sarah sat up and scanned her room. Something was definitely wrong. Where were the scraps of clothing they had left behind in their wake? The bedside lamp and framed picture they had knocked over were also back in their proper places. The room actually looked tidier than it usually was. _It couldn't have all been a dream... could it?_

She really hoped it wasn't a dream. Couldn't bear the thought of going back to the way things were. The constant lies and hiding what she felt, losing sight of herself as a person. Didn't want to have to take any more orders that killed a piece of her every time she went through with it. But mostly she just wanted to be by Chuck's side as long as he would have her. She understood that her sacrifices allowed others to have a better life, but she'd already done her duty and more for nearly a decade. Wasn't that enough?

The rattling doorknob shook Sarah from her thoughts and she instantly went into spy mode. Armed with a pair of throwing knives she'd hidden underneath each pillow, she was ready to face any threat that came her way. Instead she saw the unmistakeable brunette curls of her one and only Chuck peeking through the door. _It wasn't a dream!_ Before it was fully open she slipped her naked form back into the sheets while hiding her other weapons as well.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Chuck walked in with a brown bag and a cup holder loaded with two coffees.

Sarah was unable to contain her joy at seeing the sweet man and smiled brightly as she sat up, holding the sheet around her. _Wait, was that a Cuban accent?_ She frowned, "Who's Lucy?"

Chuck laughed while placing the cup holder down on the bedside table. She couldn't help but smile at the sound. "You know. _I Love Lucy_..." his head was tilted to the side and nodding as if that would help her understand. Sarah simply furrowed her brows and Chuck handed her the bag he was holding, still laughing a bit. "I have much to teach you, young padawan."

_Padawhat?_ Sarah opened the bag to find a pair of chocolate croissants, admittedly one of her favorite desserts. "Teach later, eat now." She started picking at the treat with relish.

Chuck sat beside her, seemingly content to watch her eat. "Anything you want." She knew he meant it. "Hope you don't mind," he gestured around the room. "I took the liberty of cleaning up a bit before I went out."

"Thanks," Sarah replied between chews. "You didn't have to." Inwardly she found it quite endearing.

"You know how Ellie is." Chuck said with a shrug. She did know. Ellie raised him well. "It's kind of automatic now."

Sarah nodded, sealing the bag and placing it on the table. She suddenly found that her hands were very interesting to look at, not knowing what to say. It wasn't that she felt awkward or nervous. She just didn't know how to express how she felt about him because she'd really never felt this way about anyone else. Even her feelings towards Bryce were different. She'd known from the beginning that he was safe because spies didn't fall in love. But then what was she feeling? Wasn't she still a spy inside even though she'd just retired?

Of course Chuck picked up on her mood. "What's wrong?"

Sarah found the strength to look into those deep brown eyes and saw the doubt creeping in. She knew then that her feelings were real because Chuck had slowly brought them to the surface, day by day, one sweet gesture after another until he had completely thawed her heart. And now she wanted nothing more than to see him happy.

"I love you." It came out quicker and quieter than she had intended, but she had said it and now her heart was beating out of her chest waiting for a response.

Luckily the reaction from her loveable nerd was instantaneous as his face lit up with that famous toothy grin that always managed to make her heart leap. "I love you, too." They both leaned in closer. "Always have."

Their lips were just about to meet when Chuck suddenly stopped, his hands searching his pockets for something. "Sorry, sorry. Just a second!"

"Chuck?"

"Found it!" He held up a CD case with 'Arcade Fire' on the label. "I think you're ready for this."

_About 42 minutes and 15 seconds later..._

Sarah found herself once again panting and sweaty beside her amazing nerd and finally understood what he meant about auditory aphrodisiacs.


End file.
